"Five"
"Five" is the second of three zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty, and is set in the Pentagon. Kennedy says "Do not pray for easy lives my friends, pray to be stronger men". Characters "Five" features four significant real life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961 - 1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense (1961 - 1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959 - 1976), President of Cuba (1976 -2008) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960), 37th President of the United States (1969 - 1974) This marks the first time in the Call of Duty franchise that a President of the United States is an option as a playable character. DEFCON Another major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON (Defense Readiness Condition) feature. In the main room of the Pentagon, there are a series of switches that will raise the Pentagon's DEFCON level. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5, a secret "panic room" will open up. This room contains the Pack-a-Punch machine. The DEFCON system is the only way to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. Trivia *It is possible that this map's name references either the five DEFCON levels or the Pentagon itself with its five sides. *This is the only zombie map so far to include elevators. *This map, like Kino der Toten and Der Riese, includes a teleport system. Unlike those two, however, the player does not need to pay for trips through the teleporters, and the player can walk right into them. Zombies can also go through teleporters, unharmed. *This is also the only zombie map to take place in the United States. *In Five, every few rounds will result in the "Thief" round. Like the Hellhounds, this is a special round with no regular zombies. However, the thief can not hurt the player. The thief will chase after the player, and take the gun the player has equipped. After doing so, the thief will run away. The player can kill the thief and take their gun back, or fail and see the thief disappear. This can be excruciating in later rounds, especially if the player had a pack-a-punched gun equipped. Killing the thief will give you a max ammo and a powerup. *In one of the corridors the player can see a picture of Roebuck from Call of Duty: World at War. *If the player tries to enter the panic room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. This is reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing "Call of Duty : World at War", such as a plaque mentioning the battle of Peliluelu, and Sgt. Roebuck AT the Battle of Peliluelu. *This map is not on the wii version. 300px|Opening cutscene for the "FIVE" map for Black Ops zombies. Category:Levels